


With Me Not On Me

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said with me, not on me.” Dean chuckled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Me Not On Me

Dean laid down on his memory foam mattress. His hands under the pillow and one leg hanging off the bed; touching the ground. Also on the ground where pieces of his monkey suit. The only thing Dean still had on was his socks and boxers.

“Cas!” Dean called out through a yawn to the angel. He heard a mumbled ‘what?’ from the bathroom. Dean whined his lover's name again, higher this time.

“What do you want Dean?” Castiel asked.

“Lay down with me” Dean moaned and flopped around a little. He almost flopped right off the bed.

“What kind of laying down it's this? The sexy kind or cuddling?” Cas asked from the bathroom door. His wings touched the floor behind him.

“Doesn't matter to me, Angel.” Dean batted his eyes at Castiel.

Cas groaned in sexual frustration and walked over to the bed. Before Dean could do anything, the angel free fell onto the bed and over Dean's stomach.

“Cas get up” Dean laughed breathlessly. He poked at Cas’s clothed ass, earning him a chuckle from the other male.

“You said to lay down with you.” 

“I said with me, not on me.” Dean chuckled and tried to remove the wing from his face. “Cas, you're gonna make me sneeze. Sit up.”


End file.
